UnauthorizedAuthorized Visitors
by PaBurke
Summary: Something bad happened to the Scoobies and the survivors are hidden in Albuquerque.


Unauthorized-Authorized Visitors

By PaBurke

Summary: Yet another In Plain Sight crossover. Something bad happened to the Scoobies and the survivors are hidden in Albuquerque.

Rating: teen maybe

Disclaimer: Not mine

Marshall and I stood on the front stoop of my new witness's apartment. We didn't even know who Anne had testified against or why, which made putting together an accurate threat assessment a hassle. What both of us had picked up was the fact that Anne was broken by life and not a little broken – a lot broken. We were both worried about her committing suicide. At least we didn't have to worry about her breaking any of the WitSec rules.

What ever had happened to her had been bad-_bad_ and then to separate her from family and friends on top of that? I was pretty sure that there wasn't anyone left _to_ contact; they were all dead.

I rang the doorbell again.

This time a short punk with unnaturally black hair opened it. He didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow.

"We're here to see Anne," I told him.

"Who are you," he asked back. The question should have been a demand, but the guy was just too mellow for that.

I pulled out my badge and Marshall followed suit. "US Marshals Shannon and Mann. Anne should be expecting us."

The punk opened the door all the way and turned his back on them. I had never waited for an invite in my life so I stepped inside. It was obvious to see that the punk was sleeping on the couch. A guitar case was propped against the wall and a duffle bag was tucked neatly at the end of the couch. Sheets were folded and waiting on the end table with a pillow.

I was relieved to note that Anne had unpacked a little and had put up two pictures. Any indication that she was moving forward was a good sign. I checked the photos to make sure that there were no people in them. They were just landscapes. Interesting but nothing that should cause Anne problems.

The punk was fixing two cups of tea. When done, he simply picked them up and carried them out to the back yard. I followed again.

Anne was sitting in a lawn chair, her feet tucked under her. She was staring at nothing. The punk handed her the tea and she drank it obediently.

"Marshals," she called out. She had never turned around and there was nothing reflective that should have revealed their presence.

"Anne," I answered.

"You met Oz."

"He didn't introduce himself."

Anne almost smiled at that. "Our Oz saves his words."

I had a horrible thought. "Anne, he isn't from before, is he?" I already knew the truth. "When did you contact him?"

"I didn't." Anne spoke with a sigh. "I wouldn't have known how either. He was off in China."

"Tibet," Oz corrected.

"No phones there," Anne finished her thought.

"I came when I heard," said Oz.

"How did you find her? Did anyone follow you? Can anyone else do the same?" My questions tumbled over each other.

Oz was as calm as before. "Very carefully. No and no."

"If you move me, Oz will just find me again," Anne declared. "He's on the approved people list."

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed an 'Oz'," Marshall sniped.

"Daniel Osbourne," Oz elaborated.

Anne was staring into the distance again and Oz refused to be baited. You can't argue with people who don't listen to you. So we left and returned to HQ to find out more about this Oz character. Daniel Osbourne was on the approved people list and his file picture matched that of the punk. There was a note in the file saying that the Marshal in charge of the case would have to get the punk's signature when he showed up.

Marshall won the coin toss and returned to the safe house to get the signature. A search for 'Daniel Osbourne' didn't reveal anything. The only thing I was sure of was that he had an up-to-date passport and he _had_ been in Tibet last, probably for two years. Before that, he had apparently hopped from country to country, continent to continent. His plane to the States had flown through Germany and England last week, but he had only stayed in each country for a day. That could be a long layover, or it could be something more. I couldn't find any evidence of someone following Osbourne and my threat assessment couldn't identify any problems.

I leaned back in my chair and considered the situation. I was pleased that Osbourne had managed to get Anne outside and consuming something. That was more than I had accomplished with all of my bullying. Both Marshall and I had too much work to harass Osbourne.

We would keep a close eye on the situation. Hopefully Osbourne could keep Anne healthy and give her time to heal. He was suspicious enough and knew the characters involved in whatever Anne was mixed up in that if someone came to kill Anne, he would know. Marshall would give Osbourne his card and phone number, hopefully the strange little man would call when trouble came knocking. We would investigate moving them to a two-bedroom apartment, anything to keep Osbourne around.


End file.
